


The Frustrated Countess in a Hysterical Historical Romance

by Hearkittycat



Category: Historical 1700's, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearkittycat/pseuds/Hearkittycat
Summary: The term "aristocracy" means “rule of the best” and was originally a type of government in which the most prominent and wealthy citizens rule. This resulted in kingship with kings acknowledging the best military heroes by giving them noblemen status and a gift of land. This circle of kings and nobles was the basis of aristocracy. Aristocrats originally valued prudence, discretion and other virtues. By the 1700’s aristocracy had become a combination of noblemen and simply general wealth. The term now often refers to the highest economic class.





	The Frustrated Countess in a Hysterical Historical Romance

The King set aside time to hear complaints from his people.  
Lilac a pretty young woman in year 1736 stood before King. Richard who said what is it that you want?  
"It is a delicate subject your Majesty" she blushed and went silent.  
" You are married to Count Kildare and does this have anything to do with your husband " ?  
"Aye....we were married but to date he has not seen fit to....."  
The King frowned waiting impatiently for her to continue.  
"You see he has not bedded me since the wedding night"  
Still speechless the King is searching for words that finally came.  
"What do you wish to do then my Lady."?  
"Why, please order him to my Lord ...it's his duty to me and to you Sire to have sons to serve you ".  
The King looked around at those standing near. as if they might be able to help.  
The clergyman stepped in to suggest that she describe her wedding night to ensure the union was truly consummated.  
"Aye father.it was consummated. my husband had too much to drink and his men undressed him and put him in my bed.and he did snore"  
"But did he touch you " ? asked the Clergyman.  
"Well he did roll over to my side and I had very little room to spare while he slept "  
:"But what happened that morning, can you describe that. "  
"He must have cut himself on the dagger the men removed when they put him in the bed as there was dried blood on the sheets but he just got up and dressed. When my father came in he took the sheets and hung them in the hallway" to prove our marriage was consummated. , I .  
The King ordered his cleric to send a message to the Count .....  
The King said make up something.appropriate......  
Next in line ......


End file.
